Sheldon and me
by grungekitty
Summary: Sheldon is always being ignored and rejected by Jenny, which frustrates me because he is literary THE. MAN. OF. MY. DREAMS. So one day I take my magic Clothes hanger and decide to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, It's a "me written in" one.

this was really just me killing time.  
SO LIVE WITH IT!

hope you laugh!  
-grungekitty

* * *

*LISTEN UP! This is important*

**one day, while sitting in my room a magic, talking, chinchilla appeared in front of me**

**"I am Chimichanga, the magic chinchilla of Vada, a magical land that would require too much explaining for the time I have"**

**Naturally, I was confused, but decided not to question further about this "Vada" since he said he had little time, and instead resolved to let him get to his point**

**"I have come to give you this gift, do not ask me why for, as I stated, there is little time upon us"**

**then he placed a clothes hanger in my hands**

**one question filled my mind  
****"Da F##K?"**

**"this is a magic clothes hanger, it will grant you access into your favorite cartoon shows by making your tv and/or your computer in to a temporary portal to their realm, you can always come back so long as you have the magic hanger on your person, do not use this gift for evil, it will be clear some day as to why I gave it to you, but for now, I must go save my people from a giant squid in time for brunch with spider-man" he spoke at an impossible speed, then left in a mess of glitter**

**after blinking and staring at where he'd been for a full 2 minutes I finally spoke**

**"wait, what?"**

**but my question was in vain**

**so I simply got off my bed, which I had been sitting on, walked over to where my kinda closet thingy stood, and placed my new gift on the single plastic bar inside it. I figured I'd have some fun with it later. Whatever the reason, I had it now, and it was mine to use.**

**this is one of the many times it was used...**

* * *

**one day while watching the episode "00Sheldon" from "My Life As A Teenage Robot"...**

the scene I'd seen before played on my computer  
Sheldon: "hey Jenny, you need help with anything?"  
Jenny: "Sheldon, don't interrupt! I'm very busying right now!"  
Sheldon: "with...?"  
Jenny: "Superhero robot business, you wouldn't understand"

at this point I did what I always did, seemingly, whenever Sheldon was on screen, I frowned.

Sheldon: "Okay, well... have fun with that"

he was frowning as much as I was

"Oh Sheldon! why would Jenny treat you like that? You're so sweet and devoted, any girl would be lucky to have you!" I was talking to Sheldon, but I knew he couldn't hear me. "I wish I could just jump through this screen and tell you that! I wish I could jump through the screen and hug you to death for THAT matter, but that's-" just then I remembered a certain gift that a certain magic, talking chinchilla gave me. carefully I jumped up, snatched the hanger off the plastic bar it was hanging from, and sat back down in front of my computer. At this point Sheldon was in his crying fit about being needed, going on about what he can do. With a wave of my clothes hanger I was in his room right as he said "...but no one cares"

...

"I care" A strange voice said, Sheldon had never heard this voice before. It was a girl, that much he could tell. Scared to death at the fact that some strange girl had managed to sneak in his room with out him knowing, he turned and saw a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights. She was wearing really worn out socks, some denim shorts, a tan-top stripped with different shades of blue, and a bracelet made of beads, the kind you'd make at summer camp or something, it looked like it said something, but he couldn't tell at his distance. She was also holding a clothes hanger for some reason.

"W-who are you?" he cautiously asked

Me, sensing the fear in his tone, took notice to my self, "I could of come more prepared" I thought. I was just lounging in my room before, my hair unbrushed, wearing an outfit that was slightly more revealing than I would have wanted, and some terrible, ugly looking, worn down socks.

"I must look terrible" I finality said out loud.

Sheldon was surprised by this girl's lack of self confidence, he thought she was beautiful, probably just because he thought any girl that payed any attention to him was pretty. Then he took a closer look at her, she had a scar on her left knee and that her nails were painted black and had pink dots on them.

"no, you look fine." he said.

"Why are you here?" he added to his previous comment. he could tell by the look and her face, she hadn't really thought, whatever she was doing, through.

"I just wanted to..."  
but I didn't even know what I wanted to do. I was here but...

just then I realized where I was and who I was speaking to.

Sheldon saw the look on the strange girl's face change, but before he could process this change, she was... hugging him?


	2. Chapter 2

I KNOW! I KNOW!  
this should of been 1 chapter, but I just wanted it to be in 2 parts for some reason  
so here's part two, sorry you had to wait a whole 2 minutes :/  
-grungekitty

* * *

Sheldon didn't know what was going on, one minute he was upset about his lack of purpose, next some strange girl was hugging him.

she was speaking now

"Oh Sheldon, IREALLYREALLYLIKEYOU ANDYOU''RESWEET ANERDANDAGEEKANDANYGIR LWOULDBELUCKYTOHAVEYOU YOUANDITHINKYOU'RE ADORABLEAND..."

she went on, but he couldn't understand after that because her voice was in such a high pitch.

after a few more moments of ear pain, she finally let go of him.

Sheldon tried to process what this girl had just said.

"I really really like you"  
wait what?

"you're sweet, a nerd and a geek"  
Don't girls NOT like the "nerd and geek" thing?

"any girl would be lucky to have you"  
This chick had to be out of her mind! Maybe this was a prank. Brit and Tiff probably hired an actress to mess with him. he began looking around for a camera

"Jenny is so stupid"  
yup this HAD to be Brit and Tiff

"to keep turning you down"  
again, wait what?

"I think you're so adorable"  
either this was a prank, or he wasn't hearing this right

after careful consideration he chose to ask "what are you talking about?"

she looked a little embarrassed now, either Britt and Tiff had found a REALLY good actress, or she WASN'T faking

"I just have always wanted to talk to you and let you know that I think you're awesome." she said

"always? I don't know you!" Sheldon said without thinking, he instantly regretted it. she looked a little hurt, but not surprised.

"well DUH!" I said, more to myself "My name's grungekitty" (sorry, I've given away enough personal info by describing myself :P)

"ok grungekitty, why are you in my room...and what's with the clothes hanger?"

"I'm gonna sound crazy but, here goes, this is actually a _magic_ clothes hanger that allowed me to come here. I'm really from a different dimension were your life is a TV show." I said

"Why wound MY life be a TV show?" he asked

"OK it's really about Jenny, you're really just a side character." I answered

Sheldon frowned, this was not he answer he wanted, but the one he'd been expecting none the less.

"It's called 'My Life As A Teenage Robot'. Anyway, I got this clothes hanger a few weeks back and thought 'why not? I've always wanted to' so will you come back to my dimension and marry me?" I continued

"WAIT WHAT?" he yelled

"OK that was drastic I'll admit. I didn't really mean to be that blunt, but I DO like you!" I felt stupid right now.

"would I sound stupid if I said yes?" he answered meekly

I was literary shocked by his answer.

"Not to me" I finally got out

and we live happily ever after

ok not immediately! I came to his dimension for cupcakes every Tuesday and Thursday until we decided to get married in my dimension :)

THEN we lived happily ever after :)

* * *

and P.S. jenny, he grew out of the bad skin and bad posture and now he's a dreamboat!

Course, I could just be blinded by love :)

* * *

**IF ONLY! **

**anyway... hope you laughed**

**let me know if this was good, bad, or ugly! XD (IOW should I try something like this again?)**

**anywho...I should go now :/**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
